leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trundle/Trivia
General * Trundle is the first champion to cost 4800 . * Trundle's hair resembles the hair. * Trundle's recall animation is the famous "Winter is Coming" pose from the television series Game of Thrones. * The area for is currently, not counting global abilities, the largest AoE in the game. * Trundle, , , and are the only champions to feature a 'traditional' skin representing them before their visual updates (his was conceived while producing a 'Frost Troll' skin) * Trundle's dance references Dancing Trollface. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * , , and are the only champions without damaging area-of-effect abilities. Development * Trundle is voiced by Joshua Tomar. * His name Trundle (var. trendle, trindle) comes from Old English noun tryndel "wheel". ** The verb to trundle, synonymous with to roll is based on the wheel's round shape."a military-looking child who was trundling a hoop" Dickens, David Copperfield, chap. 3 *** Both Trundle & troll might come from one same root *der-'' "to run, trip, tread, tramp".Pokorny, 1959. https://lrc.la.utexas.edu/lex/master/0343 * Before his rework, was called . This name was later reused by for his after his own rework. * His updated lore better reflects of the . * Since his introduction, Trundle went nearly two years before being subject to balance changes to any of his skills or stats. He was finally given changes in the Shadow Isles patch in late October 2012. Quotes ; * }} may be a direct reference to quoted by Treebeard in ''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. * }} is most likely a reference to the myth that trolls turn to stone under sunlight in certain legends and fantasy universes ("The Hobbit" being a notable example). ** In , it were who turned into stones when exposed to sunlight. * Trundle shares quotes with: ** ; * His quotes make several references to internet "trolls", a derogatory term for someone who intentionally annoys or offends another person. * }} is most likely a re-phrasal of the famous phrase, . It could be also a joke from Riot implying that players focus their hate on champions rather than other players. * }}, is most likely a reference to the movie , in which the character Uncle Rico at one point asks, "How much you wanna make a bet I can throw a football over them mountains?", while reminiscing of his past in football. Skins ; * It started out as a new skin (Ice Troll Trundle) but eventually evolved into his VU Classic Skin. ; * This is his first incarnation before he was reworked. ** He uses his old voiceover together with VFX similar to his old ability kit. * In his splash artwork, faces are etched into his chair. ; * The number 86 on the back of his shirt represents 1986, the year 'cgsammu' (the 3D character artist who worked on it) was born.cgsammu explains the meaning of 86 * can be seen behind as a catcher. ; * It is a reference to . ; * He and are members of the Piltover Police Force, as hinted by Trundle's badge. * His uniform closely resembles the British Police Force's. ; * His outfit and the background reference civilizations, like , , etc. * Rejected names for this skin include 'Tr'ndle', 'Era of the Gods Trundle', 'Mythic Retribution Trundle', 'Finis Mundi Trundle', 'Forsaken Trundle' and 'Dawn of Ruin Trundle'./DEV: ON NAMING SKINS ; Relations * managed to form an uneasy alliance with . ** His True Ice club ("Boneshiver") was originally . In exchange for it, Trundle agreed to muster a troll army to fight alongside the Frostguard. Category:Champion trivia Category:Trundle